The Imperial Empire of Gran Colombia
The Imperial Empire of Gran Colombia or the Imperial Empire of Colombia-Argentina is a massive empire that spans a large bit of the continent of South America, covering Peru, Argentina, Colombia, Panama, and the Brazilian provinces of Roraima and Amazonas.Being a second world country and a member of the alliance known as Draconia Avalon Casponia, it has a good bit of influence in the world and is the dominant force in the South-Western sphere.It is a close ally of Avalon Economy The Empire is largely based on manufacturing items to send out to the world populace, it is a major creator of machinery and every day household items which they export to the world wide populace.They have a quality standard that is greater than that of Israel or Avalon, making their manufactured goods of superior quality. The Empire heavily inforces protectionism policies for their trade ways to protect their economy from severe damage, and their cities are fortified to be very well defended in case of a war on the home front.Their massive military infrastructure is one of the largest in the world, but still outmatched by the Avalonian and Israeli military infrastructures. Massive amounts of logging corporations are based in the Empire, but the strict enviormental laws and regulations protect it from severe damage from the corporations.Many of the resource extraction operations are based in Amazonas and Roraima because of the low populace in the area and large amounts of untapped resources. There is also a large technology industry that creates anything from mind controlled computers to space craft used for exploration and colonization missions that can only be matched by the massive technology based countries within the DAC or nations based in space. Military The Colombian-Argentine military is more based for defense than attack, even though they are equipped with the weapons needed for full on assualts, such as their Super-Aircraft Carrier Charydis which is completely submercible and has similiar weaponry to many previous aircraft carriers of the past.Other power weapons includes the Super Emp, the Titan's Thu'um, and the Tesla God Wrath which will all devistate the enemy to severe levels. The Colombian-Argentine military has declared war trice, originally against Amazonas, followed by Roraima, and finally The Falklands.All three were documented, and even though the Falklands Conflict caused little damage compared to the other two, it was described as hell on Earth by the survivors many of who were sent to insane asylums or commited suicide after writing a suicide note in their blood about a Leviathan.These three wars were known as The War of Amazonas, The War of Roraima, and The War of the Falklands. Colombia-Argentina strictly inforces protectionism policies and has a massive Military Infrastructure and fortified cities to boot. Commisioned forces: Government The government of the Colombia-Argentina Empire is a Guided Imperial Democracy, while the government is often viewed as a cruel but weak empire it is quiet the opposite.The empire only uses cruel and terrorist tactics in the case that is completely necessary to complete the empire's agenda: "for the the people."The seat of the Emperor and his advisors is the Imperial Palace of Bogota which is located approximiately three miles from the campus of the University of Bogota.The throne of the empire is often called the Iron Throne, but this is not true, the throne is made of pure steel and the back is approximiately 10 feet tall. The Electoral process of the empire is a series of electoral colleges from each province throwing their vote to their favored heir, but this is not all, they check the valor, intellegence, and sanity of the picked heirs to see which of the possible three will suceceed the current emperor.A well known fact is that the secret police of colombia often makes those that cheat disappear from existence, and another fact is that usually the son or daughter of the current emperor commonly wins the election to the throne. The Judicial system consists of a Grand Court, several Balance Courts, and MANY Courts of Law.Each dealing with a specific severity of crimes or in the case of the Grand Court checking any laws before they are passed. There is also a small Oligarchy of Advisors of the Emperor who also work within the law making and governing system. History Originally the Republic of Colombia, the empire was a democratic nation with presidents elected annually every 6 years.One President(whos name was wiped from the history books to try to cut ties with the vileness of the nation's past) peacefully abolished the senate and crowned himself Emperor Pierre D' Bogota I and formed the Empire of Gran Colombia(was shortly after the annexation of Panama.)After he passed away and he was replaced, a new Oligarchy was formed to help the Emperor govern and rule the nation, although they were under the emperor they were regarded highly by the people and the Emperor himself. As decades past, many emperors made changes to the Secret Constitution of the Empire until finally, it was revealed to the people as a set of rules to follow for both the government and the people covering all subjects.Consisting of over 1,000 pages, the Constitution covers many what ifs and the ways of the government and transitions in depth, with a detailed index and glossary to help.This strengthened the government to a point that would leave it preserved for all future generations to enjoy. Politics The Empire of Colombia-Argentina has a 1 party government to prevent arguements and seperation within the country itself, unlike the systems of many countries including Avalon, United States, China, et cetera.The empire wishes to prevent any form of altercation unless it is absolutely necessary to meet the agenda of the empire. The Empire supports freedoms and rights of most forms unless it threatens a peaceful healthy way of life.As such, they have picked their allies accordingly. Culture The Empire is like a huge mixing pot of culture, it takes the best of all cultures and blends it together.They have large variety in cuisine, music, language, and much much more. One of the many famous cuisines of the Empire is Chicken Fried Rice mixed with pig intestines often called Soul Rice.There are many other blends of cuisine varying from Chicken noodle soup with ramen noodles in them, to pizza with sweet bread crusts. Technology The Imperial Empire of Colombia-Argentina has a large assortment of technology varying heavily.They cover all sorts of fields, including Faster-Than-Light Tychion drives, Highly Ionized Gas(plasma), and much much more. One of the most important technologies found in Colombia is the Animus Trainer, a advanced peice of technology used to "download" abilities into the brain of the users. They can be used to do anything from train soldiers to make workers with near perfect proficiencies in crafting manufactured goods.This piece of equipment is a large piece of the educational system in Colombia-Argentina for good reason, and its secrets are only known by Avalon and Colombia-Argentina the founders behinds the concept of the device.It is patented by Colombia-Argentina and Avalon. The Faster-Than-Light Tychion Drive is a eccential piece in space-age transportation developed by Thu'um corporation.It uses Tychion's to move object extremely long distances and it can be accessed accentially anywhere.It is patented by Colombia-Argentina. Plasma weaponry is a major weapon classification within the Imperial Armed Forces of Colombia-Argentina.Being a weapon of extreme accuracy and distance, plasma weaponry is by far one of the most important elements to the successfulness of the military of the nation.These weapons are often found in the form of rifles and carbines on soldiers on duty, and it is the only weapon type within the empire that is considered to be a "big deal" legally. Orion shielding is an advanced shielding system that is the top guarded secret of the Colombian-Argentine government.It is patented by Colombia-Argentina. Category:South American Nations Category:Player Nations Category:Nation Creation